When Cloud Smiles
by Dakota Ciel
Summary: Shirotatsu Hane was sent to Japan to assist the Vongola X and his family. Forced to fight against her loved ones, she tried to mend their relationships while surviving in Hibari's home. The future her faced the same challenges, trying to protect the Vongola from her evil brother. New Chapter 5: Training added before the Reunion Chapter
1. Chapter 1: Hibari

Sorry guys, I tried to edit something but accidentally messed up all the chapters order, so here goes Ch 1 again

* * *

Hibari Kyoya's dark blue eyes met those light violet ones. His sight moved across the delicate face. Shirotatsu Hane got nervous and swallowed hard. She took a quick glance at Reborn, who was at her side, and tried to think of an escape route. Her right foot started to move backward very slowly.

Unfortunately, Reborn was an experienced mind reader. He whipped out a hammer labeled "10ton" out of nowhere and clashed it onto the floor, only half an inch from crushing her foot. She pouted and returned her foot to where it was.

"So what do you think, Hibari? It's every man's dream to have a pretty girl living in his home." Reborn grinned. Hane winced and didn't even feel slightly complimented. This was the first time she met Hibari Kyoya, but she could tell by his dangerous scent that this was not a man that would treat her well simply because she looked nice. Despite his beautiful face and not particularly muscular body, she somehow knew that he could be more dangerous than any six-feet-tall boxing champion. And she was fabulous at sensing danger.

When the No.1 Hitman returned to Italy last week, her life became total disaster. He hunted her down with his beloved CT-75 for a whole day in order to, quote, "Test your ability". Then he decided that she was too slow, too dumb and too lazy and forced her into his demonic training. The 9th generation Vongola guardians, who all claimed to love and care for her very much, made up all kinds of ludicrous reasons and hid in their rooms for three days, ignoring her SOS signals. And now she's here, being dragged across half the planet to Japan.

Hibari was not sure where this was going. He laid his eyes on Reborn, and smiled wryly, "What are you up to, infant?"

"She'd improve a lot staying in your home. I need her to change her habit of running away from things. You'd be interested in fighting her, I assure you. She is still an underachiever for a mafia member, but I have to say that she avoids danger well."

Indeed, Hane was probably the best "survivor" one could find in the world.

Since the age of three, her brother started training her. She ran away from home when she was five but broke into another hell. Constantly exposed to the menace of daggers, sword and flames, had she not escaped from them, she would have stayed in the hospital for months, if not dead. With excellent reflex, she could definitely save her own life in most circumstances, yet she was not good enough at combating. At least not good enough for Reborn.

"Reborn, how could you make such a big decision for me." Hane protested. Her instincts told her that living with Hibari Kyoya would put her life at grave danger. Unlike those aggressive mafia members, she tended to avoid danger instead of digging her feet deep in it. Reborn did not like that part of her, and was apparently trying to drown her with danger to get rid of it.

Hibari went silent for a moment, then nodded and decided her fate. Reborn kicked Hane's luggage into the house and turned to her.

"Want me to kick you in there too?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

Hane sighed and understood that this time, she could not get away with this. After several years of peace and quiet, she had landed onto a place where she had to be alert 24-7 again. She reluctantly stepped into the house. Hibari Kyoya gave a slight nod to Reborn, and closed the door.

Reborn won. As he always did.

"Your room is first door on the left." He pointed at the corridor. "Go unpack your stuff as soon as possible. We need to talk."

As she would be living here for a period of time, Hane decided to bury her distress deep down and try to enjoy the stay as much as possible. The mansion was in Japanese style-simple and elegant. Luckily, there was a bed in her room. She pushed her luggage to a corner and sat onto the bed, observing the plain decorations of the room. It was so different from her room back in the Vongola mansion. She had posters of celebrities stuck all over the wall and books of fantasy stacked in the messy shelves.

She sighed. She was never good with changes. And she really didn't want to have any talk with the person downstairs, but it was probably not a good idea to piss her landlord off in the first day. Thus, she unwillingly stood up and stretched, sliding the door open (it took her a while to figure out how to open the door). As she went through the corridor, she saw Hibari sitting on the sofa in the living room enjoying a cup of hot tea.

"Uhh... what were you gonna say?" She put her hands in the pockets and asked, a little nervous.

"Just some ground rules here." Hibari slightly chinned up, gesturing her to sit opposite of him. She did as he said, not sure where to put her hands. Putting them on her thighs seemed too formal and putting them on the arms of the chair seemed too…bossy. Eventually, she decided to rest them on the sides.

Hibari blinked at her movements and continued, "First of all, stay away from my room."

Hane shrugged and agreed. She could not imagine how boring his room would be. And she didn't even know where his room was.

"Second of all, you're getting up at 5:30 each morning, wear your uniform properly, and go to school with me at 6:15—I have already put two sets of Namimori Middle School Uniform in your closet."

"5:30?" Hane laughed. "I don't get up at 5:30. And I've already read the school rules. Lessons start at eight."

"The prefects have to arrive at school earlier. And I expect you to comply with my daily routines since you're staying at my place." Hibari replied nonchalantly. "I've heard that you can't cook."

"Bleh, of course I can." She denied without arguing about the second rule. She just would not get up that early and there was no way she could agree to that. "I know that salt is the white non-tinkling solid in the kitchen." Though she had to admit that she spent a fair amount of time to remember the fact and a loud swordsman had been exasperated about that.

"…I'll cook. You're responsible for tidying the house." Hibari took a deep breath to hold out his temper. He stood up and prepared to go back to his room. He did not like to be around people, especially one that he had barely met. Frankly, he did not feel comfortable letting an almost total stranger in his claimed area-she sort of barged into his comfort zone. Yet he did have a bit expectation in fighting her. He could tell that she was not too vulnerable.

"Okay sure." Hane pouted as she didn't really have to do any chores in Vongola, but then Hibari would probably waive her from that when he found out how much she sucked at it.

Yea, well, let's hope she could survive.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rain Guardian

Hane's room was brutally banged open. She was immediately awaken. Alarmed, she grasped the dagger under her pillow—she hadn't done that for at least seven years.

Apparently she was not fully awake yet. With eyes half-opened, lips pursed and wrinkled pyjamas, her smooth white hair was a little messy. Anyone who saw her would feel sympathetic towards her tired little face, but Hibari Kyoya was not just anyone.

"Get dressed, herbivore." Hibari turned on the light. Hane squinted at reflex, and took a glimpse of the clock—exactly half past five.

"Good night." She dropped back to the bed, covering her head with the sheets and obviously forgot everything Hibari had said yesterday. Who was he kidding? She was still having jet lag.

"Get up now, right now, immediately. Or do you want me to bite you to death?" Hibari dragged her from the bed.

"You sadistic devil." Hane was never one of the meek, vulnerable girls that sweetly said yes to everything, and she could get cranky when people annoyed her especially when people rarely did since the Ninth generation guardians had her back. More importantly, her temper got worse due to deprived sleep, so she wasn't in the rational mood to decide whether she would want to resist Hibari Kyoya like she usually did. She seized the dagger and swung it towards Hibari. He tilted his head and avoided her attack without effort. Then he clutched her collar and flung her onto the ground, propping his tonfas against her throat. He glanced at her with annoyance.

"Fight me, and if you win, I'll let you skip school today. Or else go wash up now."

"I hate you." Hane gritted her teeth like an angry cat, and unwillingly headed towards the bathroom. As she had just woken up, her fighting ability had dropped to around 30% the original. There was no way she could have won.

In fact, there was no way she could have won even it she was at her best condition. She used to slack a lot in trainings.

For the first time in her life, she put on the uniform. It was not too bad, actually. She had never worn this kind of clothing before as she was home-schooled. Though drowsy, she was just a teensy little bit excited about finally meeting normal people. She only got to hang out with mafia kids. The Vongola ones were always scared of her, and hanging out with kids from other family often led to fighting or spying on each other.

After breakfast, Hibari took her to school. (The disciplinary committee, who had been awaiting their chairman at the school gate, almost thought it was a delusion that Hibari Kyoya was accompanied by a girl.) He took her to the teacher's lounge and ordered her to stay there until it was class time, and she willingly followed his orders. As soon as Hibari left her sight, she immediately fell asleep on the sofa, resting her legs on the table that later when her new class teacher woke her, she received quite a few glares from the teachers passing by.

"This is the new transfer student from Italy, Shirotatsu Hane. Minna-san, please take good care of her." The class teacher of 1-A introduced the yawning girl with a smile. The classmates were slightly amazed by her white hair and purple eyes, but did not make a big deal out of it since they had already seen rare hair colour from Gokudera Hayato. The class teacher asked her to sit beside Yamamoto Takeshi, and she sort of floated towards the seat soullessly. Apparently she was still in a half-asleep mode.

"Hi there! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you." Yamamoto greeted her with his usual bright smile.

Hane remembered Reborn's comment on this boy—optimistic, insensitive(since he didn't really get what's going on). Compared to Gokudera Hayato, he was not like a mafia member at all.

But then she thought, she probably shouldn't judge Yamamoto since Sawada Tsunayoshi was a bigger non-mafia-like person. She doubted if any assassin would threaten him. She guessed most of them would never identify him as Vongola's boss.

"Shirotatsu Hane. Nice to meet you too." She smiled back.

"You're from Italy as well? We already have a transfer student from Italy this semester." He pointed at Gokudera. "You see the silver haired guy? That's Gokudera Hayato."

"Well, actually, I know Gokudera. We were both sent here by Reborn." Hane confessed. She had met Gokudera before. They were not particularly fond of each other but at least they were on good terms.

"You know that infant who lives with Tsuna?" Yamamoto was surprised.

"Yeah…I'm kind of a member of Vongola too." Hane whispered.

"Oh! I see you're also playing that mafia game," replied Yamamoto happily.

"…...Right." Hane finally got to know what "insensitive" meant.

They both sounded out the math class. Hane found it too simple, and Yamamoto only had baseball in his head. Luckily, the teacher's attention was mostly captured by the bombs sticking out of Gokudera's pocket. Plus Hane was good at sleeping with her eyes open, and she would occasionally move the textbook to cover Yamamoto's tranced face.

After her first class, Yamamoto was offering her a school tour, but Gokudera and Tsuna interrupted. They were obviously curious about another Italian student coming to Namimori-well, Tsuna was mostly scared.

"Hello Gokudera. Haven't seen you for so long." Hane waved at the delinquent.

"I didn't think you'd be here, Shirotatsu." Gokudera answered.

"Reborn made me come." She stated, and turned to look at Tsuna, who was even shorter than she was. "And you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi, the future 10th generation boss."

"Hiiieee! No I'm not!" Tsuna shook his hands vigorously in denial. "I'm not involved in any mafia sort of thing…Uhhh, Shirotatsu-san, you know Gokudera-kun?"

"You're just like how Reborn described." Hane giggled. A boss that did not want to be a boss. She wondered how Vongola would turn out under his leadership. "I've seen Gokudera a couple of times in family parties. By the way, you can call me Hane. Reborn wanted me to be trained here, and at the mean time see how you and your guardians are doing."

"AHhhh! Well of course you are related to Vongola…" Tsuna smiled wearily, slouching his shoulders.

"Training? Who's your mentor?" Yamamoto placed his arm on her shoulder and put a little weight on her. "And you know about the Varia?"

"…Yes, I know them." She ended the topic with a short sentence. "Reborn hasn't told me who my mentor is yet."

"You're mentor is Dino." Reborn abruptly appeared from the wall. Tsuna was startled and backed off. Reborn hopped towards Hane and continued. "Same as Hibari."

"Isn't it bad enough that I live in the same house with him and go to the same school with him? Now you're making see him even in trainings?" Hane frowned and objected. "Can't I have Colonello as my mentor?"

"It's been decided." Reborn answered with a smile. And Hane ceased to say anything else, only secretly imagining a scene where she beat Reborn so hard that he admitted defeat.

"Hmmm…horned-herbivore, you got a problem with that?"

"Hi…Hibari-san?!" Tsuna looked like he was about to faint. Hibari glared at him for a second and said to Hane, "Follow me." Then he left the classroom.

"I swear I would steal his prefect armband someday." Hane grimaced at his back, but still waved goodbye and Tsuna and his guardians and caught up with Hibari.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Count on Dino

"Yo, Hane-chan! You got taller!" Hibari and Hane reached a vacant classroom—well not exactly vacant as Dino was there crossing his legs, sitting on the teacher's bench. He cheerfully greeted Hane and scruffled her shimmering white hair with a warm smile. "But from what I've heard from Reborn, you don't seem happy having me as your mentor, do you?"

"Dino-nii!" Hane rushed into his open arms. "I'm glad that you're my mentor. What I DON'T like is that I have to train with the bad-tempered guy." Added with a frightful glare towards Hibari.

"Oh I see now you're voicing your distress out. Think you're safe with bucking-horse at your side?" Hibari sneered.

Hane ignored him and sighed. She lowered her head, with struggles in her light-purple eyes. "I don't get why I have to join the training given that I'm not one of the guardians. I…I don't want to fight them."

After that incident, she thought she would never ever see them again. She made herself forget about the short but great times she had with them, and went on with life. She had new family. The 9th generation guardians all took great care of her, and treated her like their beloved student, or even child. Yet now, she would have to face them again. She didn't know what they were like now. She didn't know if they still remembered her as their family. And worst of all, she would have to stand on the opposite side of them.

"You have to get stronger, no matter if you're joining the ring battles or not." Dino gently stroked her head. "I hope Iemitsu could bring us some good news."

"I don't think that's possible, given that Nono is probably in their hands. The battles are bound to happen." Hanes shook her head. Since Reborn brought such news, she had been preparing herself for that. Though she still wasn't ready.

"Well then you could try to prevent damage as much as possible." Dino took her hand. "Alright, I think Kyoya's gonna kill us."

Hibari chuckled and brought the conversation back to what he knew of. "What's your weapon, horned-herbivore?"

"I don't have a regular one." She temporarily put her distress aside and pondered. Then she noticed the whip hung at Dino's waist. "Dino-nii, you're great at using a whip, right? How about you teach me that?"

"Really?!" Dino threw his arms around Hane enthusiastically and rubbed his face over hers. "Its awesome! Kyoya never let me teach anything. He just wants to fight me."

"Since you speak of that." Hibari grinned, and slashed his tonfas against Dino's cheek swiftly. Dino barely dodged it before letting out a wail and tripped onto the floor. That was when Hane realized that his subordinates were not around at all.

"Hibari-san, you can't fight him now! He's a wimp without his subordinates." She stood between Dino and Hibari and stopped the latter from murdering his own mentor.

"…Thanks, Hane-chan." Dino staggered in distress as she pushed him out of the classroom. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful of Hane's protectiveness or feel frustrated by her honest choice of words.

"Mmmm…Hibari-san, did you get me here just to see Dino-nii?"

Hibari was slightly disappointed that he could not fight Dino Chiavarone. Yet he decided not to bite him for death for just this once as he should probably put preventing the to some extent could-be-destructive girl from disrupting the school as priority. He reached for the little booklet in his pocket and tossed it to Hane.

"Memorize it."

The puzzled girl opened the booklet, "Do not damage anything in school area. Do not bring students from other school to Namimori Junior High. Do not disobey the Disciplinary Committee…These are not school rules! These are rules designed to meet your needs!"

"That's right. Are you disagreeing?" There came the tonfas.

"…No." Though what she wanted to say was "trash".

"Good. I don't like clawed herbivores. Horned ones will do." He patted her head in a seemingly good mood. "Go home on your own today. I've got things to do after school."

Then Hane stretched and went back to class. Tsuna apprehensively asked if she was hurt by the ruthless chairman of the disciplinary committee, and she assured him that everything was fine. Tsuna then looked at her with admiration because anyone who survived from Hibari Kyoya deserved to be respected.

Though Hane succumbed to Hibari's threat, that did not mean that she liked it. It's just that after all these years, she had learned that the standard of pride could be adjusted when in life-menacing situations. She cursed Hibari in her mind over and over again until the English teacher's voice interrupted it.

"How could you daydream on your first day of school, Shirotatsu?" She tapped Hane's desk with a marker and dragged her back to reality. "Answer this question."

"Tsk." Gokudera scorned with his legs placed on the table. The teacher was definitely not brave enough to punish Gokudera. That's why she chose Hane, who looked tender and harmless, to pick on.

"English is my second language. Is it because you're too old that you forgot that I'm from Europe?" Hane pointed out the answer easily and started to pour her discontent on the poor teacher. Gokudera laughed hard and kept saying words like dementia, elderly, ancient etc.

"Old…?!" The teacher was totally pissed off, but that could not scare the mafia-raised girl one bit.

"Gokudera-kun, do you think her hearing is so degenerated that she couldn't hear what I just said, or its because her memory doesn't last that long that she's already forgotten what I said?" The teacher was the perfect target for her to release her distress. There were two people in this world that she would try to hold back her anger: Reborn and Hibari Kyoya. It's best not to talk back at Reborn since its practically suicide to challenge a person so much stronger than she was. As for the latter, it's mostly because she would suffer a lot seeing him home everyday.

"Both are possible, but she could also be simply refusing to acknowledge the fact that time is flying rapidly away for her."

"Gasp. Does that mean we would have a new English teacher soon? I hope it's a younger, prettier lady."

Boom. And the teacher was defeated.

And don't expect Hane to feel guilty about it. It's not the first time she irritated someone so much that he passed out and was sent to the hospital.

"Gokudera-kun, do you know anything about Hane-chan?" After class, Tsuna muttered to Gokudera at the corner. "Like…was she raised in the mafia just like you were?

"Juudaime! I'm so glad that you're asking for my help!" Gokudera's eyes glowed with zeal. "I will tell you everything I know about her. I can even stalk her and report every second of her actions to you!"

"Hiieeee! There's no need to do so, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna quickly turned down his offer. "I'm just a bit surprised that she's here. You know, she's neither a guardian nor an enemy."

"Well, I met her in a ball for Vongola's allies. I heard she lived with Nono's guardians." Gokudera rubbed his chin and tried to recall what people said in the party. "Most of the guests in the ball have seen her before. She must have been there a few times. My guess is that she's one of the guardians' daughter or relatives."

"If you want to know about her, why not invite her over, Dame-Tsuna."

"Re-Reborn?!" Tsuna was once again startled when an upside-down baby's face with sideburns appeared before his eyes. He protested, "Stop eavesdropping over people and bump out of nowhere!"

"It's important for a boss to know his allies and subordinates well." Reborn hopped onto the ground. He arrived at Hane's seat, talked to her for a minute, then Tsuna saw the girl walking towards him with an exhausted look.

"Hello Tsuna-kun. *Ojamashimas." Having listened to Reborn's "advice slash threat", Hane followed Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn towards Tsuna's home.

"So, Hane-chan, you are a member of Vongola?" Tsuna brought up the topic cautiously.

"Mmmm…kind of." Hane answered with hesitation. She practically grew up in Vongola. For nine years she was very well taken care of by Vongola, but she had never been on any mission. Not to say she was in fact a lineal descendant of another family.

They kept on chatting, and Hane quite enjoyed that non-mafia-like atmosphere around them. After a short walk, they arrived at the Sawada residence.


	4. Chapter 4: Geniuses are never Versatile

And there they were, outside Tsuna's comfy little home. He opened the door and said to his mom, "Okaasan, I'm back."

"Ahhh Tau-kun, Reborn-kun, welcome home." Sawada Nana walked out with a bright smile. Hane liked her the very second she saw Tsuna's mom. She looked sweet, innocent and caring. All her life she had been raised by men. And not very fatherly ones. They were more like a bunch of inexperienced babysitters or, better, teachers. She hadn't had a motherly figure for a long time. "Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, welcome! Ehh...is this your new friend, Tsu-kun?"

"Hai, Aunt Sawada, I'm Shirotatsu Hane! I'm a transfer student." For the first time in Japan, she introduced herself in delight.

"Ah, Hane-chan you're so cute!" Sawada Nana was literally glowing. Apparently the "iemitsu-coming-back" effect was still on. "Do you have a place to stay? You're most welcomed to live in our home."

"Okaasan!" Tsuna's protested. Not that he didn't like Hane, but his home was getting more and more crowded.

As Nana offered, Hane's face lightened up, shifting her sight to Reborn with endless hope. But then Reborn gave her a "don't even think about it" smile, and her face darkened again.

"It's okay, Aunt Sawada, I already have a place to stay."

"Lambo-san has arrived! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" A kid in cow-suit hopped down the stairs and arrogantly laughed at them. Then a pig-tailed little girl in chinese costume followed, angrily pointing at Lambo.

"Lambo! Give me back my candy!" I-Pin started to chase after him but he kept on bouncing everywhere.

"Lambo, knock it off." Tsuna said wearily but it had no effect. Lambo even stepped on his foot, leading to him gasping in pain.

Ipin frowned and decided to pose for her special skill. "Gyoza Fist!"

And she accurately hit Lambo. He fell onto the ground and started howling-Tsuna's home is not a suitable environment for children', thought Hane.

"Hold-it-in…..! You stupid pig-tail head, how could you do that to the almighty Lambo-san?!" He angrily pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his hair and put it on. "Rrrrrrr!"

"Bro…..Broccoli-Fly monster!" Ipin screamed, and started to shake with fright. Sweat began to drop from her little head. The ninth Pinzu appeared on her forehead at an instant. She inadvertently held on to the leg of the person closest to her—Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Oh no! Not Pinzu-timed bomb again!" Tsuna quickly tore her off of his leg and tossed her around.

"We're having this thrilling little game again? Nice!" Yamamoto, as usual, gave a bright smile to I-Pin who was now clinging on his foot.

"Ahhhh Yamamoto watch out! It's dangerous!" Tsuna just couldn't let his friend get directly hit by the bomb. He plucked up his courage and dragged I-Pin off again when the countdown was up to three and tried to throw it as far as possible.

Yet he forgot there's someone standing at that direction—Shirotatsu Hane.

There was only one pinzu left on I-Pin's forehead.

And boom.

Mists and ashes shrouded over Hane. Tsuna froze with a half-numbed, half-desperate expression on his face. He couldn't believe that he just murdered his new classmate.

"Hane-chan?" Tsuna softly called her name, with a slight hope that she was still alive.

"Ahemmmmmmc!" A series of cough responded. As the smokes faded, a completely safe Shirotatsu Hane was unveiled. She tried to cough out all of the dust that swarmed at her and complained, "How could you toss me such a dangerous thing, Tsuna-kun?"

"Hiieeee! Hane-chan, you're alive?!" Tsuna rushed towards her and checked if she had any injuries, yet all he could find was dirt on her face and uniform. Hane started to wipe the dirt off her face and brushed ashes off her now slightly grey hair. But then she was distracted by the dusts and burn marks on her uniform.

"Man. Hibari's going to kill me." She sighed and tried to clean herself up in vain.

"I'm sorry." I-pin bowed and apologized.

"It's lucky that you threw I-pin at Hane but not anyone else, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn whipped out his 10-t hammer again and ruthlessly bashed it against Tsuna's head.

"Itetetetete!" Tsuna clutched his head in agony. But then something came up to his mind. "Wait, I don't remember I-pin's Pinzu-timed bomb being so…mild."

"Hane has the ability to dissolve energy." Reborn answered. "She doesn't have an attribute, or else Vongola could use another guardian."

"I think I should go." Hane looked at her uniform again. "I gotta take care of this mess before Hibari finds out I ruined the school uniform on the first day."

With Reborn's permission, Hane waved goodbye and promised she would visit Tsuna's home next time. She started walking to the direction of Hibari's mansion—or to wherever she thought was the direction of Hibari's mansion.

She could get lost on her usual way home just because the decorations were slightly altered, not to say this was the first time she went from Hibari's home to school, and the first time she went from school to Tsuna's home. It was ridiculous to even think that she could combine the two already unfamiliar routes and figure out how to go from Tsuna's home to Hibari's.

Actually not recognizing directions was not a big problem, because one could always return to Tsuna's home and ask someone for help. Nevertheless, Shirotatsu Hane, with a weird mind that all geniuses had, could not find her way back to Tsuna's home after wandering around the community.

It's actually also not a problem if she could not return to her original position because one could always call for help. However, her weird mind once again acted against her favour and she could not even explain where she currently was.

"Hane-chan, I know there are trees, roads and walls around you." Hane chose Yamamoto Takeshi as her savior, yet he could not understand her description of her current location at all.

Beep.

And her phone went out of battery.

Hane sighed.

She was so gonna be bitten to death.

On the other hand, Hibari Kyoya frowned at his simple, black cellphone. He called that horned-herbivore seven times yet the line had been dead. How dare she ignore his phone call?

Or was she in danger?

'First day in Japan and you got yourself into some sort of trouble. Yes, horned-herbivores are more troublesome, after all.' He thought to himself.

He very much wanted to go home alone. However, if she really got hurt, he would have to wait for weeks before training her and thus entertaining him. Plus he hated the idea of outsiders hurting students from his school. Not that he cared much about them, but it's like an infringement of his properties.

"Yo, Hibari!" An energetic voice broke off his ponder. Hibari turned to see Yamamoto Takeshi waving at him a few metres away.

"Have you seen Shirotatsu Hane, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari asked cooly.

"Yes, Hane-chan was heading home." Yamamoto replied as Hibari winced at his over-intimate address of the girl. "She got lost so she called me, but I think her phone ran out of battery. Tsuna and I are looking for her right now."

"There is no such need. Get off the streets." Hibari ordered.

An hour later, Hibari was grasping Hane's wrist and dragging her along a rocky path in the dark. He was clutching her hard so its slightly painful, but Hane knew she was in the wrong and so tolerated.

After ten minutes of torturing silence, Hane stammered, "Ano…Hibari-senpai…"

"And now you're addressing me by 'senpai'?" He halted, turned and squinted dangerously at the smaller girl. "How could any person in this world wander one kilometer off after getting lost?"

"I'm sorry." Hane's eyes met his for half a second as she flinched and stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"I'll bite you to death next time." Hibari snapped.

They went back to silence and continued walking. Soon, Hane was intoxicated by a gorgeous sea of pink in front of her. Her eyes widened and her gait began to become lighter.

"Hibari-senpai." She cheerfully chanted.

"Yes?"

"Sakura is just so pretty! I love Japan."

"…..Kamikorousu!"

And Hane's scream echoed in the streets.

Dinner time-

Hane was sitting opposite Hibari, rubbing her new bruises in frustration. Kusakabe Tetsuya made them a simple dinner.

"Three things." Hibari elegantly finished a piece of pork and started. "First of all, you have no accuracy. You missed three of the five whips you tried to slash at me."

"I only learned how to use a whip for a couple of days a few years back then. Dino-nii hasn't taught me anything yet." She argued.

"Second of all, you have no strength." Hibari ignored her protest. "You hit me twice and it did not even immobilize me, or at least restrained my movements. Thirdly, I have to say you did a good job avoiding my attacks, but that doesn't help you in a fight unless you can outrun the enemy or unless someone is on their way to save you."

"I don't like fighting anyway." She grunted and finished her soup. She picked up a pair of chopsticks and struggled to get herself some vegetables.

"You don't hold chopsticks that way." Hibari frowned. He grasped her hand and moved her fingers to the right positions. Due to intense training, there was a thin layer of calluses on his hand. She could also feel that his hands were slightly colder than hers. That quite fitted his personality.

"Practise more." He ordered and tossed a piece of veggie at her bowl.

"Uh…Thanks." She held the bowl to her lips and used the chopsticks to swoop food into her mouth. Hibari frowned again. He realized he'd been frowning a lot since she got here.

"Make sure you clean up your uniform. And the dishes." Hibari stared until Hane unwillingly nodded, then went back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**Ch 5 Training**

"Controlling a whip is not that easy. You might hit your friends or even yourself." Dino started his class. Hane, his subordinate Romario and him were at an open area near the hills. He specifically chose this comfortable, relaxing venue with mild temperature for Hane.

"Don't you mean yourself, Dino-nii?" Hane giggled and taunted.

Embarrassment flickered in Dino's eyes. He scratched his head and replied, "Romario is here. It won't happen!"

He drew a piece of rope out fromthe outer pocket of his jacket and handed it to Hane, "So it's best to practise with this first. Now try to hit that cross on the rock over there."

"Okay." Hane took the rope and inhaled deeply. She stared at the spot and put all her concentration on it and her right hand, then flicked-

"Ouch!" Dino's face was hit and he groaned in pain, covering it with his palms.

"I'm so sorry!" Hane rushed close to check on him. "Are you okay, Dino-nii?"

"Yea, I should probably stand over here." Dino rubbed his now rope-marked left cheek and walked until he was ten feet away from Hane. "Okay try again." He yelled.

"Alright." Hane raised her hand and started to focus again. This time, she did hit the rock, but far from the cross. She tried again. Slightly closer to her target.

"You lagging behind, Baka-Hane."

Hane was startled by Reborn's sudden appearance(and so did Dino) She moaned, "When did you get here?"

"I've been here since the very beginning." Reborn grinned and replied.

Hane's eyes widened, "Seriously? Where were you?"

"I was a tree." Reborn answered with a cunning smile. "Looks like you need a little push to get it right."

Hane was immediately alarmed. She stared at Reborn with nervousness in her eyes and her whole body tightened up. "Don't you have your own student to teach?"

"He's training with Basil." Reborn whipped out a set of machines. "You miss once, I blow you up once. You may use your power to minimize the effect, but I'll set off three extra bombs for training purpose. That's fair, isn't it?"

"What?!" Hane wailed, and Dino was instantly reminded of his miserable life with Reborn when the same thing happened every time he did a math question wrongly.

"Start or I'll bomb you now."

And Hane flung the rope out. Thankfully, she hit the target this time.

"I told you all you needed was a little push." Reborn said, and ordered Dino to hand her a whip. "Now use the whip, same rule."

She followed, and of course, missed. Reborn bombed her, and a dozen times more until she hit the cross accurately five times in a roll.

"I'll let you be for today." Reborn finally nodded. "Now it's time to practise your Zero Shield."

"...What's my Zero Shield?" Hane wiped off the sweat on her face and asked.

"Your ability to block a flame attack by emitting the wave of None around your hand to dissolve flame energy." Reborn replied. "None shield would be a stupid name so I decided to name it Zero Shield."

"Why do I need a name for it?" Hane grumbled.

"Because then I wouldn't be repeating "Practise your thing that blocks a flame attack by emitting your wave of None around your hand to dissolve flame energy" every time I need you to practise." Reborn glared at her. "We'll need Tsuna and Basil's help for this, but before that I'd like you to think of the possibility of a new technique."

And that got Hane interested. She had only been thinking about merely blocking attacks whenever she needed, and didn't really consider methods to use it in better ways. She was not into fighting.

"Is it possible to extend the area of effect?" Reborn said. "For now you concentrate them around your hands, but if you could extend them, you can create a flame-free area and protect your allies."

"But then I'll need great power to be emitting wave constantly." Hane pondered. "And the people within the area would be affected too."

"Here's what I'm thinking." Reborn sat down and drew on the ground. "What you have to do now is to extend the area to as large as possible, and doing it as quickly as possible. When there's massive attack, you emit large extensions of waves at an instant to protect everyone, just for that second.

"You're right!" Hane exclaimed, but then got confused. "But, why are you so concerned about flame attacks? The only ones who could do that are Xanxus and Tsuna."

"Not for long." Dino said, frowning. "I have gathered some information, and I have a feeling that very soon, Vongola would not monopolize flame ability."

"Alright, I'm on it!" Hane agreed, and though she would not say it out loud, but she very much felt like Reborn was a genius.

Reborn bought them to where Tsuna and Basil were practising. The latter was still energetic, but Tsuna was already so exhausted that he was lying on the ground moaning whining in pain.

"I'm back, Dame-Tsuna. Are you slacking"

"Hiieee!" Tsuna hopped up in panic. "Reborn! Dino-san! Hane-chan!"

"You're going to fight Baka-Hane." Reborn ordered.

"Stop calling me Baka!" Hane protested, and was ignored.

"Ehhhh! Fight Hane-chan?" Tsuna looked at Hane with his harmless brown eyes.

"Don't go easy on him." Reborn reminded, and shot Tsuna with the bullet.

Tsuna's flame lightened up. His eyes were crystal-clear orange burning with resolution, showing his astounding strength and calmness. Hane was very much amazed by how much potential Tsuna had. Under his weak, cowardice look hid the will to protect his family. He was like an entirely different person. A true mafia boss.

Hane knew that beating him was not as easy as she thought it would be. She took a glance at Reborn, and again secretly admitted that he was an excellent mentor. She tightened her whip and charged in, her whip flinging across Tsuna's waist. He easily avoided it and tried to give her a flame-strengthed punch. Hane held out her left hand and directly took it on. Tsuna's flame on his right hand was extinguished, and he panicked a little, yet swiftly propelled himself with his left flame and pushed Hane backwards against the cliff. She softly yelped, but attacked again, this time aiming at Tsuna's stomach. It hit him and he groaned in pain, throwing his left fist against her. She ducked under Tsuna's arm and struck his shoulders with her elbow. Tsuna bore that hit and turned around, this time flinging his flames across her face. She dissolved it at total ease.

Hane threw a piece of rock at Tsuna with her whip, but Tsuna battered it into shattering pieces with a simple blow. He flew and in an instant, he was at her back. Hane knew he was behind her but could not respond quickly enough. She took a hit at her back. To minimise the effect, she rolled over to Tsuna's side, and by the way, gave him a heavy kick. It sent Tsuna right to the cliff. Rocks tumbled down-though not because of her kick but because of Tsuna's flames banging at the stones. Before Tsuna could react, her whip had reached him again.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna's flames finally went out.

"You're still not good enough, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn commented. "But not too bad. I'll call it a day."

"How am I gonna beat Xanxus if I can't even beat Hane?" Tsuna wailed in desperation.

"Hane is more well-trained than you are, and she had an advantage over flame users." Reborn slightly encouraged him. "You cannot beat Xanxus at this state yet, but you're getting there.

"Yea, Tsuna-kun. You did really well. A dozen times better than I thought you would." Hane patted his shoulders. Tsuna gave her a weak smile, not sure whether he should be happy or feel looked down at.

"Jaa, see ya, Tsuna-kun!" Hane waved goodbye, then had Dino and Romario bring her back to Hibari's home.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**05 Reunion**

It was a wonderful Saturday afternoon. Hane just had a nice lunch at the garden under the refreshing blue sky, and was lying at the couch watching the season finale of her favourite show, Mafia Wizards. She was just about to take a nice nap when the doorbell rang. She reluctantly got up and went to the door.

"Ciaossu."

Hane did not see anyone at first, but when she heard the cute, perky little voice, she realised that she should look down, and saw a baby in suit in front of her. She wondered how he reached the doorbell.

"Ganauche~~there's a baby outside. Did you knock someone up?" Hane yelled back to the Ninth generation lightning guardian, who almost tripped as he walked down the stairs when he heard her.

"I'm not a baby, dame-Hane." Very unexpectedly, the baby took out a gun and fired at her. Her pupils constricted and in half a second, she dodged it by crouching onto the floor. The baby continued shooting as she somersaulted and used to sofa as her cover.

"Not too bad." The baby commented and returned his gun to his pocket.

"Reborn? Why didn't you say you were coming?" Ganauche was astonished to see the number one hitman visit their mansion.

"Reborn?" Hane peeked out from the sofa. She realized that Reborn only shot paint bullets at her since the white walls were now stained with colours. "YOU'RE Reborn? The best hitman in the world?"

Reborn didn't answer. He reached for his pocket and took out another gun. She recognized it. It was the infamous CT-75 used by the renowned hitman.

"Let's start testing you." He grinned and shot.

"GANAUCHE! VISCONTI! *TASKETE!"

The last scene she saw was Ganauche's face of pitiness as he returned to his room. The next thing she knew, she was running for her life.

"The green that trails Namimori Not large not small, Nami is best Always unchanging…"

Her vision blurred. She moaned at the annoying, a little off-tuned voice and opened her eyes. Then she saw a yellow bird at the side of her pillow, producing the noise.

"What a nightmare." It was a dream about what happened a week ago. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The little bird hopped onto her legs cheerfully.

"Where's Hibari, little guy?" She gently poked its yellow feather.

"Training!" Hibird replied happily. "School time! School time!"

Hane's head slightly tilted and finally understood the situation. She grinned, grabbed Hibird, tossed it out of the window and shut the window tightly.

'Thanks Dino-nii!' She lied down with a satisfied smile.

* * *

She didn't think they would meet each other again in this way.

She was not ready. Not at all. But then she would never be ready for it.

Tsuna and his guardians were anxiously looking for Lambo. The notorious assassin squad could be anywhere and that kid in cow-suit had no self-control. Well, he was only five.

They bumped into Hane in an alley. Apparently she was trying to get food from a convenience store near Hibari's home but lost her way. So she joined the search.

But she didn't know that the day she'd been wishing never to come was right around the corner.

She was rushing along the unfamiliar streets, trying to save the annoying cow-kid when she heard that loud voice. Then she saw a bunch of bangs and an evil grin. The blonde had grown much taller.

"The guardians would fight against each other for the ownership of the ring." The pink-haired women announced.

Finally she saw his red irises.

It had been quite a while. She could only remember their special features, but could not exactly recall their face. Yet she was quite sure that there was no scar on his face. Nor was there so much hatred and bitterness.

Tears gradually filled her eyes. She held her hand against her mouth and mumbled his name.

"Xanxus-nii..."

He heard her. He turned and saw her face. There was slight perplex on his face, but then he linked the white hair and violet eyes to someone from his memory.

"Little trash...?" If someone was looking closely enough, he might see a rare bit of tender in those anger-driven eyes.

"Xanxus-nii." Her breath rate slightly went up and she didn't even care about him calling her with such insulting words. She remembered clearly how she wailed day and night when the ninth generation guardians brought her away from the Varia castle and told her that she could never see them ever again. She remembered how she burst into tears when Ganauche III finally told her the truth, about how Xanxus betrayed his father and got frozen. She staggered towards him with both hope and fear. She was partly excited about seeing him again, but partly scared that he no longer held back his anger for her.

"Piuma?" Squalo took a step forward. She was so different from how he remembered her. She was so fragile, like he could break her with a touch or make her cry with a roar. But now, the hair and the eyes were the only things unchanged.

Xanxus' eyelids flickered. He moved one step forward and halted, struggling whether he should unveil his very slight sense of gentleness again.

Finally, he whispered with an apathetic expression, "Come here."

Hane hugged the muscular man, resting her cheek on his chest. Xanxus' right hand rose in awkwardness and touched her white hair, and his left hand wrapped around her back. Her hair was still soft and shiny, but she had grown so much taller. She was barely taller than his knee last time they met, but now she was at his shoulders. He could not embrace her with one hand anymore. It was like hugging a toy or a puppy in the past, but now he's hugging a woman, which he rarely did.

She was so happy for a few seconds, but then her heart raced as she thought of what he did. Should she ask him if it was true that he was behind "The cradle"? Should she persuade him not to fight Tsuna and his guardians? These struggles had been in her mind since the day she knew that she was going to meet the Varia again. She had had no idea how to resolve this. Emotionally, she wanted to stand on the Varia's side since she only met Tsuna a few days ago, but her rationality told her that Xanxus was wrong.

"Stand away for a while, little trash. I have to deal with those scums over there." Xanxus let go of her and pushed her towards Squalo, but Hane clutched his arm.

He looked at her in confusion when she took a deep breath and said, "Please don't hurt them, Xanxus-nii."

Xanxus' eyes narrowed, "What did you just say?"

"Please, they're my friends." Hane forced herself to continue.

Anger once again swarmed over Xanxus' mind. He felt a sense of betrayal. His mind still stayed in eight years ago, so the images of the baby girl he slightly cared for was still fresh in his mind. He fiercely glared at the girl, but put much effort to suppress his anger, and ordered, "You don't want to get involved, little trash. Get out of this."

"I can't." Hane stood between Xanxus and Tsuna. Tears kept rolling off her cheeks but she kept on. "I don't want to see you guys fight. Could you just…..not hurt them? Please, its not your throne, Xanxus-nii."

"IT IS MY THRONE!" Xanxus roared and pulled out his gun, pointing it straight at Hane. "I am the son of of Vongola Nono. I should be succeeding Vongola!"

"Oi, Boss. Calm down!" Squalo rushed between Xanxus and Hane, and hid Hane behind his broad back again like he did nine years ago.

"One last chance, little trash. Either join my side or stay out of it, or I'll blow you apart."

Hane could only sob. She did not know what to do. She had expected this mess. She thought she could handle it but she couldn't.

"Xanxus, yamero*!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Gokudera all fetched their weapons and put up a defensive pose.

"Xanxus." Reborn hopped forward calmly. "We will fight you in the ring battles. Give Piuma some time."

Xanxus went silent for a moment, then returned the gun to his waist. He turned around and disappeared in the evening shadows.


	7. Notice

Hi everyone. I know I haven't renewed the story for some time. I have decided to make some important changes to the story. Some settings would be altered and the last few chapters might be modified. I will start writing again as soon as possible. Thanks a lot!


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of the Sun Guardian

"Shishishi, look what I found, stupid shark." A blonde little boy giggled and decided to annoy the silver-haired teen working in the study. He had a evil grin right under his bang-covered eyes, and he was holding a thing that was not much smaller than himself.

"Get out, Bel." Superbi Squalo ordered, with his head still buried in the documents. "Can't you see I'm working? The ninth said he's gonna cut our budget by half if i don't hand in all the reports that you guys didn't do last month before his really dead deadline-tomorrow noon. If you're not helping then at least stay out of-"

He paused, as he heard a slight whimper. He finally looked up and saw the white little thing in Belphegor's arm. An absolutely adorable little girl around four or five opened her puppy-like violet eyes. She blinked and smiled at the frozen Squalo, "Ciao." Then she yawned.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A CHILD?" Squalo's roar penetrated the entire mansion. The girl frowned and rubbed her ears, She struggled out of Bel's arm and came to Squalo's feet.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked with her innocent voice.

"I-" Squalo really wanted to hit someone, but being the sanest person in Varia, he actually would feel guilty if he made a five-year-old cry. He took a deep breath to suppress his anger, and tried to soften his voice as much as possible, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Piuma." She replied, then a slash of fear crossed her eyes and Squalo did not miss that. "I ran away from home. I was cold and hungry and I fell asleep."

"I found this little cub near the forest. I'm gonna keep her as a pet." Bel grinned in pride as if he found a treasure. He pinched her smooth, chubby cheek and toyed, "Little Piuma liked the milk the prince gave her, didn't she?"

"NO YOU'RE NOT GONNA KEEP HER. And she's a kid, not an animal." Squalo pulled Piuma out of Bel's reached and gave him a glare. "I gotta get rid of her before Boss finds out."

"You're gonna get rid of me? Why?" Piuma eyes started to get watery. "My daddy also said he would get rid of the Vongola then the whole world. I don't like people when they get rid of stuff. They're scary."

"What?!" Squalo grasped something important. He crouched down so that their eyes were at the same level and asked, "Get rid of the Vongola? And the world? Who's your dad?"

"Daddy is daddy." Piuma tilted her head and did not really understand the question.

Squalo knew he would not be able to get much from her now and sighed, "I guess we'll have to keep her for a while. I hope Boss won't kill her the second he sees her."

* * *

Hane was in quite the struggle now.

She could go on and list a bunch of reasons for her to stand on Xanxus's side. First, she only met Tsuna for a week or so, yet she lived with the Varia for a year. Second, Xanxus was obviously the right boss for a mafia, while Tsuna and his friends were normal people who knew nothing about the underworld. Third, Xanxus was 9th's son, and was the person most entitled to succeeding Vongola. In fact, she didn't understand why Varia had to rebel since Xanxus was going to take over Vongola anyway.

Yet something didn't feel right. As much as she wanted to stand on Xanxus's side, she couldn't make such decision. Maybe it was because she knew that if Xanxus won, he would kill Tsuna and his guardians for sure.

"You skipped school today." Hibari stated. He was reading on the sofa. He took a glimpse of Hane as she entered his mansion.

She tossed the keys onto the table and walked towards her stairs. She didn't really want to deal with anyone, let alone her unempathetic, abusive landlord.

"You respond when I talk to you, Herbivore." Hibari was obviously pissed by her silent treatment. He yanked his tonfas against her throat and pushed her against the wall. Hane moaned in pain, one hand trying to pull the tonfa away and the other pushed against his chest. She slightly made a small distance between her and Hibari's tonfas and sighed, her weary eyes met Hibari's, "Hibari-san, I'm having a very rough day. Can we just not fight?"

Hibari raised his eyebrow. He could see exhaustion and frustration in the horned herbivore's eyes. He felt strange. She had always been cheerfully bouncing around or gritting her teeth in dissatisfaction (but was too weak to oppose) like an angry kitten, or a fox cub. But now she seemed to have lost all her energy. He didn't understand it, but he guessed this was genuine depression.

"It's no fun fighting you now anyway." He retrieved his tonfas, walked back to sofa, and went back to his book. Hibird hopped onto his head and found itself a comfy spot. Hane sighed again and sat down beside him quietly.

Five minutes later, she couldn't stand the silence nor the turmoil of thoughts in her mind. She crossed her leg on the sofa and faced Hibari with a distorted, troubled face.

"Put your legs down." Hibari calmly ordered.

She followed his order and started, "Hibari-senpai, what do u do when things don't go the way you wanted it to?"

He smirked and flipped a page, "Bite people to death until things go my way."

"Well that's one way of doing it…" Hane knew that Hibari was definitely not the best person to talk to, but he was the only one who was not emotionally connected to either side. "But I don't think I'm strong enough to hurt the Varia, not to mention that I don't want to."

"You're talking about the ring conflict." Hibari finally got slightly interested.

"Yes. Tsuna and the others are really nice and they're my friends- potentially my first real friends. I like them. But Varia is kind of like partly family to me. I don't want them to fight against each other."

"Hmmm, so you are crowding." Hibari's scent became more dangerous and Hane shuddered, but he continued, "I don't know why you are so attached to them, but if you want to defend something, just get stronger than anyone else."

_Wow. Hibari could occasionally say something deep._ Hane thought. She gave Hibari a slight glance of reluctant gratitude and agreement, which Hibari interestingly found that he was actually in better mood upon receiving it.

"Well, you are probably right this time." Hane leaned back onto the sofa. Hibird joyously landed onto her lap. Hane tickled its pliant, yellow feathers and it chirped in delight. "You think so too, little thing?" And Hibird gave her a slight peck on the finger.

Things might not be so bad after all.

* * *

The next night was the Battle of the Sun Guardian. Dino got Hibari somewhere far away from Namimori Middle School so that he wouldn't rampage when the fight destroyed it. Therefore, Hane went to watch the fight. She didn't want to, but she knew that she wanted to be there and try to protect Tsuna's side if they lost. The Varia were professional, ruthless assassins, after all. Xanxus didn't come, though. Hane guessed it was because he was very confident of his subordinates.

"Ha-ne-chan~!~~3" Hane shivered as the gloriously dressed assassin called out for her with his high-pitched, goosebumps-triggering voice. She swiftly grasped Yamamoto's arm and hid behind his broad back.

"Ehhh Hane? You're not gonna hi back?" Yamamoto laughed and asked curiously, without a clue of the situation.

"The boy is right! Mommy Luss misses you!" Lussuria pulled Hane out and hugged her, so tightly that she almost suffocated. "Last time you only hug Daddy(aka Xanxus) Mommy is so sad!"

Yeah this was the only kind of "Mom" Hane had had.

Hane pushed hard until their faces were no longer rubbing against each other, and squealed, "Hi."

"Varia's Sun Guardian, Lussuria, are you ready?" A Cervello prompted.

"Hai hai~" Lussuria answered, let go of Hane, and walked to the arena. The cervello pressed a button, and the arena lit up. Sasagawa Ryohei flinched in reflex and tried to block the intense, irritating light with his hands.

"The arena is specifically designed for the Sun Guardians." The cervello announced.

"What? This isn't fair!" Gokudera and Hane protested at the same time.

"Actually, what are you cervellos?" Hane couldn't help but question. "I haven't even seen you guys anywhere around the 9th I'm pretty sure you just popped out of nowhere."

"You don't know a lot of things, Shirotatsu Hane." One of the cervellos coldly replied. "Don't forget that you're an outsider."

"Voi! Don't talk to her like that." Squalo growled and waved his sword menacingly at the two women as Hane winced at their words. "Just hurry up and start the battle already."

The two cervellos exchanged a look and gestured Lussuria and Ryohei to start. Hane was worried, of course. Sasagawa Ryohei was fearless, and, though he probably had nothing in his head, he was a talented fighter. But his opponent was a well-trained, ruthless assassin who had killed more than the number of exams Ryohei failed.

Hane knew that it was futile to protest against the strong lighting, or Lussuria's metal knee. The Varia did not care about fair fights. The goal was to kill, to win, and how it was done did not matter, if not for the sake of Vongola's fame.

"Maximum Canon!"

"Ehhhh?!" While Hane's mind was still filled with guesses, Sasagawa Ryohei gave Lussuria a powerful punch, which completely shattered his metal knee. Hane stared in surprise as Lussuria wailed, and then was punished by Gola Mosca.

"Wow Sasagawa senpai, you're awesome!"

"Of course!"


End file.
